1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a system and method for transferring energy from one optical system to another device, and in particular to a system and method for conveying and homogenizing an image through a wave guide to an array of optical sensors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical systems frequently capture radiant energy and transfer the radiant energy to an optical detector. The radiant energy may be indicative of the state or level of one or more target gases, radiant materials, or reflective materials.